


To Mike From Henry

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Breathplay, Choking, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Time Bottoming, Grinding, Hand Jobs, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Semi-Public Sex, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Truth be told though, Eddie was pretty pleased when his romantic candlelit first-time romp was instead substituted for drunkenly feeling Richie up in a back alley.“Are you looking for tits?” Richie snorted, leaning with his back against the bricks low enough for Eddie to tuck himself comfortably between his legs. “You’ve gotta break that habit, Kaspbrak.”“I don’t see why I should; yours are bigger than my college girlfriend’s,” Eddie teased, dipping his hand down to playfully rub Richie’s belly.***Pining middle-aged idiots finally do it. As part as the 1st Annual Loser Holiday Gift ExchangeI am "Henry" gifting to "Mike" <3
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101
Collections: 1st Annual Loser Holiday Gift Exchange, Anonymous





	To Mike From Henry

Not many people could say their gay awakening erupted through them with a literal alien talon. Yet, this was how it happened for Eddie Kaspbrak. 

There were many moments that rattled his brain growing up and certainly had him confused. The deep-seated internal homophobia implanted by his mother hindered his ability to make sense of them. At some point, he was sure he at _least_ had a small crush on all of his male friends. Though nothing was quite like the butterflies in his belly when one of them in particular made him laugh, or when he ran into him again at the Chinese restaurant.

Try as he might to fight it, all of that love and desire burst from his heart the moment he felt Pennywise rip it’s literal claw just inches from it. Staring down at Richie with his own blood splattered on Richie’s glasses, he thought for sure he was going to die like that -- and it wasn’t bad; not bad at all. Dying for Richie just seemed _right,_ like his life belonged to Richie all along anyway. 

Thank Maturin for Stanley -- had he not shown up after they left the restaurant, Eddie would’ve been a goner. Stanley was the only one who thought of how to get Eddie out alive, the only one with a clear enough head in all the chaos. All seven Losers made it to the quarry, and all their scars healed over once the clown was dead -- even the one through Eddie’s entire chest cavity.

Though the physical scars were healed, Eddie was still forced to go home to his wife with an inexplicable numbness in his legs and difficulty walking. At least she wouldn’t be his wife for much longer, he reminded himself the whole ride back to New York. Knowing Richie had a place in uptown he could crash at was incredibly supportive. Once Eddie broke the news to Myra that he would not be married to her anymore, having a place to go for his own safety was a necessity. She looked angry enough to _kill._

Eddie wanted to be brave. When he watched Ben and Beverly inappropriately making out in the filthy quarry water, his chest ached for far more reason than the injuries he endured in the cistern. He wanted _that;_ that longing to be satiated in the arms of a lover, filthy water or not. But he wanted to do this right and settle his divorce with Myra once and for all.

After months of fighting and crying and Eddie finally blurting out in front of Myra, their lawyer, and god that he wanted nothing more in life now than to come home from work and be dicked down by another man -- she finally settled. He _disgusted_ her now, just as much as his mother surely was when she got inklings of his inner desires. She said he made her _sick._

Fucking _good._ He had thought he was sick far too long; it was about time she understood what that felt like.

Christmas was coming; Eddie had not gotten Richie anything physical, but would rather be gifting him by _being_ physical. In the months he waited to settle his divorce, he did his research. He… _prepped_ himself. He wanted Richie to jump his bones and bring some feeling back in his legs. Eddie had managed to come with his fingers the once, and the noises he made in the shower were so unflattering he was very grateful for his privacy. Hopefully, now that he knew what to expect, he was more prepared to sound at least a bit less embarrassing when Richie made him come.

And Eddie wasn’t stupid -- well, not _very_ stupid; he knew Richie felt the same way about him. With an air of patience and tact Eddie had never known Richie to have in their childhood, Richie was _waiting,_ just like Eddie. Waiting for the divorce, waiting for it to be _perfect._ Neither of them wanted to screw this up, even if it was unspoken.

Truth be told though, Eddie was pretty pleased when his romantic candlelit first-time romp was instead substituted for drunkenly feeling Richie up in a back alley.

“Are you looking for tits?” Richie snorted, leaning with his back against the bricks low enough for Eddie to tuck himself comfortably between his legs. “You’ve gotta break that habit, Kaspbrak.”

“I don’t see why I should; yours are bigger than my college girlfriend’s,” Eddie teased, dipping his hand down to playfully rub Richie’s belly. _God, he’s so soft._

Richie was about to make a snarky comment until Eddie shifted his hips and grinded into him. Instead of a retort, Richie opened his mouth and let out a low moan. It spurred Eddie on to do it again, feeling the bulge in Richie’s jeans rubbing against his own. Richie reached back and grabbed Eddie’s ass to pull him in even harder, earning a noise from Eddie in return. 

Eddie leaned into the cloud of breath between them in the cold winter air and crashed his lips into Richie’s, letting their sounds and tongues brush against each other as they dry humped in the alley. This was, without a doubt, the hottest thing Eddie thinks he’s ever done in his life. Of course, it certainly helped that it was finally with someone he was attracted to — _in love with,_ even.

A whine escaped him when Richie pushed him away just ever so gently -- until Richie began to unbuckle Eddie’s belt. His sweaty body shivered when the cold breeze hit his midriff as Richie untucked his shirt, sliding his large hand into the front of Eddie’s pants. Without any hesitation, Eddie bucked his hips into Richie’s hand once he felt the cool palm against his hard-on. Richie continued to knead Eddie’s ass with his other hand in sync with Eddie’s thrusts as he worked on his cock. 

_“Fuck,_ Rich,” Eddie breathed, pressing his face into the crook of Richie’s neck. His hand fisted into Richie’s hair, the other gripping Richie’s hip for dear life as he tried to keep his knees from buckling beneath him. The closeness of their bodies in their full clothes made it feel like they were pleasantly snuggling while Eddie fucked Richie’s hand between them. 

“God, I love you so much,” Richie whispered into Eddie’s hair. “I’ve wanted to tell you a million times, Eds.”

Eddie pushed himself up just enough to look back into Richie’s eyes, startlingly blue and intense behind his glasses. Despite the little whimpers he was shamelessly making, Richie wasn’t laughing at him or anything Eddie might’ve been afraid of. He simply looked enamored. “I love you too, Rich.”

“You gonna come, baby?” Richie growled, fisting Eddie’s cock faster just at the head. 

The little pet name nearly made Eddie melt, letting all of his weight fall into Richie. “Yeah -- _fuck_ \-- I’m right there, Rich -- just -- _ah!”_

Richie pulled his hand away so abruptly, Eddie grabbed his broad shoulders tightly to steady himself. He swayed slightly, dizzy from both liquor and delirious horniness. And Richie was just grinning down at him.

“Not yet; when we get home.”

“Wh-what? What are you --?”

“I said, when we get home,” Richie grinned wider, taking Eddie’s face in both his hands and kissing him deeply. His tongue still tasted of whiskey and lime. “Now fix your pants, you look like a slut,” he said with a wink, giving Eddie’s ass another squeeze before just _walking the fuck away._

“How -- Richie, _why?”_ Eddie cried pathetically, zipping his jeans up over his painful erection before trying to catch up.

“Shh, relax,” Richie said simply, swiping at his phone. “I’m getting us an Uber.”

The Uber ride was even worse than the alley. As they drove back to Richie’s apartment and Sir Mix-A-Lot’s _Baby Got Back_ played over the radio to drown out any other noise, Richie rubbed Eddie’s sensitive cock through his jeans. Eddie just let his hips shift up into Richie’s hand, his boner resurrecting from it’s recent demise. Just as Eddie felt like he was about to come again, Richie yanked his hand away. Eddie wanted to fucking _cry._

“We’re almost home,” Richie whispered, planting a kiss against Eddie’s temple. 

Home couldn’t be close enough. Eddie had never felt more desperate in his life. His was tingling all over from an impending orgasm that had yet to come, his mind incapable of forming comprehensible thoughts now. All he could focus on in his tunnel vision was getting Richie’s hand on his cock again, getting _his_ hands on _Richie’s_ cock, which his fingers were still itching to touch. 

Not a second after the door was shut behind Richie, Eddie pushed his large frame back into it and pulled his face down into a sloppy kiss. Richie was smirking into it as he pushed Eddie back and led him clumsily over to the couch, where Eddie gracelessly fell back into over the armrest. Pants came off roughly. Shirts were discarded. Glasses were askew. Eddie was on the verge of tears as Richie lightly teethed at his nipples, large hands running down Eddie’s thighs.

“Richie, please touch my cock again,” Eddie cried, shamelessly pushing down on Richie’s shoulders. He gasped as Richie easily took both of his wrists and pinned them up against Eddie’s head.

“Quit acting like such a desperate whore,” Richie teased, making Eddie whimper again as he rubbed his cock into Eddie’s. “I’m not gonna put my hands on it again tonight. Neither are you.”

“Richie!”

“I’m not gonna let you come with your cock,” Richie continued with a smirk. “You’re gonna come on mine.”

Before Eddie could respond, Richie let go of Eddie’s wrists and wrapped his hand around Eddie’s throat. His hands flew to Richie’s wrist with absolutely no effort to peel it off, relishing the feeling of it squeezing. He was so momentarily distracted by the rising pulse in his ears and static building in his head, he did not realize Richie had fumbled for some lube from the pocket of his jeans on the floor. With practice and ease, Richie uncapped the bottle single-handedly and let it drip into his palm before tossing it beside Eddie and reaching his glistening hand down between Eddie’s legs.

“Jesus Christ, Eds,” Richie gasped, just as Eddie let out a cry. “Did you fucking prep yourself already?”

Eddie nodded weakly in Richie’s tight grasp, wiggling his hips to try and get Richie’s fingers deeper. He had worried far too much about not feeling _tight_ enough for Richie when they did this, but Richie just looked fucking delighted at all of Eddie’s work into stretching himself out before they went to the bar.

“First you watch kink porn on my laptop, now this?” Richie chuckled, spreading his fingers in the warm space inside of Eddie. “God, you’re so fucking perfect. I don’t fucking deserve you. I get to fuck your tiny, ripped body in all the yoga poses I see you do in the morning. You’re gonna look so fucking pretty coming on my cock.”

Eddie tried to speak, but only air came out as he struggled against Richie’s hand wrapped around his throat still. Richie let his hand go slack just for a brief moment and Eddie took the opportunity to blurt out, “Richie, I love you -- you’re so perfect for me, please fuck me I wanted this so long -- ”

Richie finally released Eddie’s throat to fist Eddie’s hair, arching Eddie’s head back so he could easily access and bite into Eddie’s neck. Eddie hissed out little _fuck’_ s and _ah’_ s as Richie marked all over his soft skin. When Richie pulled his fingers out, he smacked Eddie’s hands away from his boxers, just letting them fall to his ankles where Eddie couldn’t see beyond the couch. Richie leaned forward, pushing Eddie’s legs into his chest as he angled his cock into Eddie’s hole.

Even in his eagerness, Eddie felt his blush creep all the way down to his chest, knowing that Richie had a full view of Eddie where he was leaning. Richie’s eyes were fixated between Eddie’s legs with a hungry desire in his eyes, carefully lining himself up to make the first push.

All of his preparation couldn’t have prepared him for how _full_ he would feel with Richie’s cock inside of him. Shame was a distant thing now, and Eddie let himself cry out and moan louder and louder with each trust of Richie’s hips, his aching cock bouncing between his legs bent into his chest. He reached down to touch it, but Richie smacked his hand away again and smacked his face.

“You’re not a very good listener, Kitten. I told you that you couldn’t touch it.”

“I need to come, Richie!” Eddie cried. “Please, I wanna come so bad.”

But he was getting close, and he could feel it, that now familiar sensation from deep within him as Richie hit his g-spot over and over and _over,_ almost painfully so. As if sensing it, Richie placed his hands on Eddie’s thighs and spread Eddie’s legs out more to push his knees towards his sides. It pushed Richie’s dick even deeper and Eddie threw his head back as his long-due orgasm finally began to pulsate through his body and shoot out of his spent cock. Eddie’s voice reached an octave he never imagined it could while Richie pounded into his ass in the most mind-numbing orgasm, reaching to the tips of Eddie’s fingers and toes. 

Richie rambled on above him before shuddering and coming inside of Eddie, while he stared up at Richie in his post-come haze. He couldn’t find the words to speak until Richie collapsed his body onto him, completely blanketing Eddie’s smaller frame. The sheer size of him was enough to make Eddie’s cock twitch again, even with his fresh cum dripping out of the tip onto his stomach.

With slightly shaking arms, Richie lifted himself up and stared down at Eddie with tousled hair and crooked glasses; absolutely perfect in Eddie’s eyes. 

“I hate to say it,” Richie panted. “But middle age is getting to me. I might’ve thrown my back out.”

Eddie shook with laughter under him, cupping Richie’s stubbled cheek. “We better get you into shape then, big guy. You gotta keep the dad-bod, but I want you fucking me senseless like this at least twice a week.”

“Goddamn I love you,” Richie beamed, kissing Eddie fully with his fingers tangled up in his hair. When he pulled away this time, he rested his forehead up against Eddie’s, smiling down at him. Eddie could only smile back.

“I love you, too. Merry Christmas, Richie.”

“Merry Christmas, Eds.”


End file.
